How It Happened
by SchPrttyWrds
Summary: This is story It thought of in school.It's of how Ron and Hermione get together and married.
1. We're already together

Summery:How hermione and Ron might get together and how they get married.

Declaimer: Wat do u think…

Author's Notes:I was in school when all of a sudden I thought of a story.Oh and I couldn't think of a title so I named it this.

* * *

How It Happened

Hermione,Harry,Ron,and Ginny were alonein the common room studying or in Harry and Ginny's case making out.They were all over each other after Harry asked her out.Harry had defeated Voldemort over 3 months ago.After, he immediately asked Ginny out.He's tried to get Hermione and Ron together but no such luck.They're so crazy for each other.But too stubborn to admit it.Or so he thought.What Harry didn't know was that they were already together.

The day Harry defeated Voldemort Ron found Hermione on the ground.She was really hurt.He picked her up and told her he loved her with all his heart.She kissed him.Then Harry found them.They didn't tell him because they wanted to keep it private for a little while.They talked about it when Hermione was in the hospital.The next week,when she got out,Harry told them that he was with Ginny.They were thinking about telling him,but everytime he tried to push them together,they think he'll never let them live their lives without saying something like "I can't believe you two couldn't get together by yourselves."

But not anymore.They thought about and said it was time to tell him and Ginny.They would tell them everything.Except some minor details.Like the fact that they're not virgins anymore.The week Hermione got out of the hospital.They… well you get the picture. But they decided to also tell them that Ron asked Hermione to marry him.He said even though they're only 17 they'll be 18 in a couple of months,and that he'll wait as long as he needs to.He'll do anything to be with her for the rest of his life.Hermione said yes.And that as soon as they are 18 she'll marry him.He gave her a ring.A beautiful gold band with three diamonds.Which Hermione put a spell upon to hide from others.She asked if she can tell her parents and he said she could because he was going to tell his whole family.And now is that they're both 18 they'll get married and tell Harry and Ginny.

* * *

Now that Harry and Ginny aren't kissing Hermione and Ron beganwalking towards them.Holding hands but hiding them.They sat next to them.And Hermione begins. "Guys we have to tell you something.Something so important to us.Something that all of us had been wanting." Ron then took over, "Me and 'Mione are going out." Harry and Ginny were awed.But eventually said "Finally!.We've been waiting forever for you two to get together!" Ginny looked at Hermione and said "Okay,details!" Hermione told Ginny everything except that they're not virgins.Then Ron cut in and said the part of how he asked Hermione to marry him and how she said yes.When he said it Ginny screamed and Harry yelled "WHAT!You to are engaged!" Ron said yes and Hermione said aanother spell to take off the spell she used to hide her ring.When sheheld up her hand to show herthem ring.They asked them to be the best man and bride's maid.Of course they said yes.But then Ginny asked the question that Ron and Hermione didn't know the exceactanswer to, "When are you getting married?" They said after school finishes,and that Mrs.Weasly is already planning it for them.But they still don't know on what day.

Ginny was like "But you guys get out of schoolin like a week?So that means that it's soon.Soon Hermione'll be my sister-in-law!Wow!" Ron started talking to Harry. "So Harry are you going straight to the Burrow with the rest of us or somewhere else first?" "I'm going straight to the Burrow.I want to be with Ginny as much as I can before she has to go back to school." "Oh good,cause I'm going to need help with the wedding.I'm nervous."said Ron.Harry tried conforting him by saying things like "It'll be okay.You two love each other.It'll all go great."

* * *

A/N:So wat u think of this chapie.I'm planning to write another chapter but for now this is good.

* * *


	2. The Wedding and The Big News

Hey guys .I'm back with chapter two. Hope you like it.

* * *

How It Happened

Chapter 2

Ginny and Hermione

It's been 2 months since Hermione and Ron told Ginny and Harry that they were engaged. They finished school, they went to the Burrow, they got everything ready for the wedding, and they now they're getting married. But the 1 thing is today Hermione Granger found out something at would change not only her's but Ron's world forever. Today Hermione Jane Granger found out she was 1 month pregent.

She told Ginny. And Ginny asked "Why didn't you use protection?" "I did Ginny, I did but apparently it wasn't good." Hermione said through her tears. "I used muggle protection. That's probably why." "It's not as good as what wizards use." Ginny said. "I know how am I going to tell Ron?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged. She's only 17 she wouldn't know. Then she asked "Have you told anyone else?" Hermione looked at her and said "My parents, who might I add say they're disappointed but they won't abandon me, your mom, who probably told your dad, and Harry, who I begged not to tell Ron." "Well when are you going to tell Ron?" asked Ginny. "I think after the wedding. If he loves me like I think he does, he'll understand." **(A/N: Okay I admit I got that from** **Freaky Friday. But it was the only think I could think of.)** "Of course he will, Ron really does love you." "I know." said Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Ron

Harry and Ron were on the alter waiting for Hermione. Ron was nervous. VERY Nervous. "Harry call it off. I'm not ready for this." said Ron. "No Way! You are ready! You're just scared." "No Harry, I'm not ready and I don't think I should be the one up here with Hermione. She deserves so much better. She deserves a man, a nice, intelligent man. Not an ugly, stupid, boy." Harry looked at him in the eye and said "Ron you are a man! You're not stupid, and with all the girls in Hogwarts after you are most certainly not ugly. You're what Hermione needs and loves. She loves you so much. She might even think you don't deserve her!" "Are you serious Harry?" asked Ron. "Of course. Now get ready. Cause today is the day you and Hermione, will see each as not the one I want but the one I have." "Thanks Harry. That was deep." "I know. I should write poetry." said Harry looking at the sky as it was admiring him. "Yeah right. Then you'll make the next Mona Lisa." They both laughed. But quickly put on serious faces. Because Hermione was about to walk down the isle.

Ginny, walked first, the Hermione's cousin, followed by Luna Lovegood. Then Hermione walked through the isle with her Father. She was wearing a beautiful light colored dress with crystals all over it, and a vial. Her dress was not only beautiful but so was she. She looked at Ron and saw that he was as nervous as she was. She felt something in her stomach. It was the baby moving she smiled, because the baby knows today is a happy day for both it's Mom and Dad.

After the priest talked **(A/N: It's a pretty long process. So I'm going to skip it. Well the parts that aren't important.) **Ron started saying "I Do." then Hermione said "I Do." Then priest the says "You may kiss the bride." Ron and Hermione kissed passionately. And everybody claps.

* * *

Everybody's at the after party. And Hermione asked Ron to come with her for a second. She leads him to the hall where nobody else is. Then she starts talking "Ron I have something so very important to tell you." Ron looks worried. "What is it 'Moine? Is something wrong?" "No. Well kind of. Actually it's good. But since I'm young it's bad."

"'Moine, what does your age have to do with anything? We just got married at 18. It can't be bigger than that." Says Ron. "Ron I'm going to have your baby." He looks shocked and awed. But then he's smiling like a boy who won a lifetime supply of Chocolate Frogs. "That's Great!" he says while spinning Hermione around. "But I'm only 18." "'Moine, it doesn't matter. We can get through it. Together. I'll get a job. And we can get Mom to help you." "Okay, Ron. But just to let you know it's a boy!" yells Hermione. "WHAT! That's...great too!" said Ron looking for another word besides great. "Hey we have to tell everyone!" "Actually my parents, your parents, Harry and Ginny already know." said Hermione. "Well lets tell the rest of the people. I can't wait to see what Fred and George's expression will be." Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Well we all know how people have children and well… Fred and George are still virgins." "So." "How do you think they'll feel to know that their little brother lost his virginity before them?" "Oh." was all Hermione said.

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked back to the room. And stood at the front of the rest of people. "Everyone we have a really really important announcement to make. "Hermione is pregnet!" yelled Ron. Everyone clapped and said congratulations. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then they kissed. Not only because they're married but also because of the baby. Ron broke away and said "Can we call him Sirius?" "I think we can." Right before they were going to kiss again Fred yelled "What's it going to be?" "It's a boy." Everyone clapped. And once again Ronald Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger Weasley kissed. 


End file.
